


【金附】深海

by aprilxi0420



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilxi0420/pseuds/aprilxi0420
Summary: 附→金
Relationships: 金附





	【金附】深海

过去都是假的，回忆没有归路，春天总是一去不返，最疯狂执着的爱情也终究是过眼云烟。 

南师不记得他在哪里看到过这句话。当金中倾下身来靠近他，发丝已垂在他脸颊上时，这句话像烟花一样在他脑海中炸开。  
这句话是错的。至少错了一半。  
也许他可以把他现在的瞳孔放大、手心出汗归因于不受控制的苯基乙胺。他难得地感觉到有些紧张，胃里一阵翻腾。面前熟悉的脸变得陌生，变得无法直视，逼着他不得不低下头去。他失去了语言能力，至少，在金中离开他一米距离之前，他是不可能再说出一句完整的话了。  
他知道这一系列生理学和心理学的症状通通指向了两个字。两个让他南师附中嗤之以鼻的庸俗的字。

诚然，疯狂执着的爱情是会过去。战争年代的通信已经成了他们都不愿提及的一桩幼稚的荒唐事，现在的南师哪怕一年不见金中也很少能想起他来。他不去刻意了解金中的朋友对手和爱人，并且对金中和哪些人上过床毫无兴趣。他无情地想到过，就算金中死了——只要别死在他面前——他的表情也不会有一丝松动。  
这种念头会在半夜突兀地冒出来，让他翻个身，继续失眠或者慢慢入睡。

电子钟上显示着时间。教室外大雨倾盆，室内日光灯亮到让人眼前发黑。窗帘没被拉上，雨从死亡般乌黑的夜幕中被一波一波地甩在玻璃上。雨声没有想象中大，隔了一层，远远地传过来，飘渺如风铃。教室好像在伸手不见五指的海洋中浮沉，其中只有拥挤却显得空旷的桌椅，黑板讲台，鲜红的22:00，刺眼的光线和他们。巨大的海底生物从窗口漂过，只能看到其比整张课桌还要大的无神的眼珠。

南师伸出手，犹豫了一下到底是拎起金中的衣领吻上他还是将他推开。这时突然什么也看不见了。他的手臂停在了他们之间。  
电闸跳掉了。雨声变得清晰可闻起来。  
他感到金中握住了他的手，唇落在他的手背上。有些干燥的热度停留了几秒，才缓缓离开。  
金中没有继续做什么。几秒后视觉才恢复，黑暗中南师看到他用手臂一撑，坐到了一大片拼起的课桌上。  
一个人在高处，一个人在低处。南师觉得他的姿态像在俯首称臣，可是他没有动。  
他听到金中的声音和雨声从同一个地方传来：“两江。”

身处的教室化作一堆火烧三天后的废墟，又被风化为细碎的灰烬，溶解在不知其深广的大海中。  
他的激动让他颓然，让他对不靠谱的理智怒不可遏。他激动得像那个初次见到金大附中的孩子，在对方的微笑下完全败下阵来，笨拙得不知如何是好；而此刻他的确像个孩子一样把头埋在金中的胸口，因安全感和满足感长长地出了一口气。他甚至怀疑自己无意识地发出了一小声啜泣。  
金中的身上散发出优质的棉织品的味道，像是每丝每缕都在茶中久久地浸泡过，又在初冬季节清冽的阳光和空气中慢慢晾干。

他很快不再满足于此了，急切地去探金中的嘴唇，勾住对方的舌头，闭上眼睛贪婪地想沿着浓烈而熟悉的味道去翻起他们长达百年的共同回忆。金中握住他的手腕，移开了这个吻，声音直接洒在他的耳朵里：“不要急嘛。”  
南师一向对金中过于慢的性子不满。他蹲下来用嘴拉开了金中裤子的拉链，惊得对方松了手。

“喂……你不会真的……”

南师含住了他的顶端作为回应。  
他极少给床伴如此待遇。不是他很抵触，只不过他冷着脸机械地做这种事会吓得对方立马让他停下来。  
他把碍事的眼镜甩到一边，让不断胀大着的部位滑到喉咙口很深的地方，吞吐起来。金中的下身还带着点儿沐浴露的苦味，把他从飘忽的空中带到了有烟火气的现实。开始时金中还能和他说些开玩笑的话，后来他只能听见粗重的呼吸声。金中微微向后仰起，一只手帮他把脑门上的发往后撩去。  
“没必要这样啦。”对方用拇指摩挲着他的后颈，几乎是在哄他的语气。  
这着实不是什么让付出劳动的人愉快的事。前液咸涩的味道让南师的喉头一阵痉挛，重复的运动也使他颌关节略有不适。他不清楚为什么他坚持要这么做。他小心翼翼地避免牙齿碰疼金中，手指的皮肤因唾液浸泡而发皱。  
对方的喘息越来越重，抵在他额头上的手试图将他推开。他没有动弹，反而再次深深地把顶端嵌入咽喉。如他所愿，白浆灌入了他的喉咙，呛得他咳嗽起来。白丝从嘴角滑落下来，被金中的指尖擦去。金中抚摸着他的背，吻落在他的发间，直到他停止咳嗽。  
南师不想去细想所有动作背后的怜悯。就算已经成为弱者，精神上仍以高高在上的姿态俯视众生，金中式的怜悯。  
南师爬到桌子上，膝盖夹着金中的身体，将他放倒。南师毫无章法地吻他，指尖缠着他柔滑的发，撕扯他的衣服，心中的暴虐带着沮丧如野兽般占据了神智。金中冷静得出奇，没有避开他的吻，没有回应，也没有搂上他的腰。他只是放任南师这么做。

雨依然在下着。没有雷电，只有绝对黑暗的雨幕，如阳光无法接近的深海。  
终于从波翻浪涌的复杂情绪中透露出一丝清明。南师觉得自己正在做的事很荒谬。他停下动作，撑在桌子上，看着身下的金中。  
南师为自己此刻的脆弱感到诧异。所以他讨厌本就不应该存在，只会扰人理智的感情。他明白，金中此刻说什么，做什么——或者不做什么——都会给他带来莫大的刺激。这好像缺失细胞膜的单细胞生物。  
金中叹了一口气，什么也没说。  
他扣好领口松掉的扣子，转身想下来，闷着声音说：“我回去了。”

金中抓住了他的手臂。他们保持这个动作僵持了几秒，气氛微妙到凝重。一时之间剑拔弩张，似乎在对峙。  
“从一开始，我的意思就是，你想怎么样就怎么样，需要我怎么样我就怎么样……我无所谓的。”  
他听到对方这么讲。  
南师彻底败北了。无疑，他被冒犯了，就算他无法说出对方的语言和行为哪里冒犯了他。他又无法不去原谅对方。如果金中愿意的话，他还会选择无底线地放纵他。  
过去的几十年里，他们偶尔也会上床。就像南师和别人做的一样，就像金中和别人做的一样，没什么特殊的地方。  
只有这个雨夜让南师感到异样和难堪。他的软肋被摸得一清二楚，且他主动希望对方知道他的弱点。

对峙的气氛瞬间垮塌了。南师默许了接下来发生的事。  
他们在桌上面对面坐着，金中环上他的腰，轻柔而虔诚地吻他的额头，眼皮，脸颊，嘴唇，脖颈。然后再次解开他胸前的扣子，将嘴唇印上他的胸膛。细小的吻就像往死水中扔进一块块石子，让南师的心脏颤抖起来。他没有因此燃起欲望。这些吻带来的比轻浮的性欲要沉重得多。  
他比任何人都熟知金中的技巧。就算在床上，金中也是不会让双方显得有一丝淫秽的。比起动物般解决生理问题，更像是某种仪式。  
金中让他背过身去，小心地开拓着他的身体。许久没有这么做过，他的反应几乎算得上慌张。金中小声地笑了，一只手熟练地帮他爱抚前面，叫他放松。  
南师比以往任何时候都要敏感。他不自觉地还是绞紧了金中的手指。  
“配合一点嘛，你这样我怎么办。”金中无奈的声音从背后传来。  
前戏格外漫长。金中完全不着急，心平气和地等他放松下来，再进行下一步。  
金中的手指带来的快感不是浮在表面且尖锐的，而是钝且温和的。小腹一阵发麻，像被炙烤过一样。既然金中不着急，南师也乐得享受这一过程。  
确定没有问题后，南师再次把金中放倒，慢慢地坐下去。他几乎没有感到疼痛，只感觉到身体被一点点贯穿。  
他还是掌控了主动权，前后活动起来。身下的人发出满足的低喘。

南师感到自己一点点地沉下去。在海水里失重，肺中的空气尽数被挤出来，取而代之的是如铅铁般的填充物。开始他还能看见亮白的光从上方投下来，看到漂浮在海面上丝丝缕缕的光圈，亮丽的鱼群从指间穿过，还有无尽蔓延的浅蓝。  
随着他的坠落，海水颜色逐渐变深变黑，像下降的C大调音阶那么平滑、和谐、庄严。丑陋的深海生物是远古遗留下来的失败造物，有着畸形的头颅和无神的眼。  
最终他沉在了海底。他甚至觉得这是地球的最深处。没有光线，没有别的动物和植物，只有充盈着全身每个细胞的海水。他从窒息中得到了疯狂的快感。  
和以往不同，到达高潮时，他的眼前没有炸开一大片灿烂的白光。他失去了感觉和身体，只能看到无止境的黑暗。

金中射在他身体里了。这让他多少有点不满。对方一边笑着道歉一边用手指把液体勾出来，他全身像散了架一样没力气动弹，任由金中摆布。  
一切收拾停当之后已接近午夜。雨还是没有停。金中没带伞，有意随他回家。南师帮他打着伞，一路走到公交车站。

末班车的车轮溅起路边的污水。雨滴在车灯的光线中拖着尾巴落下，千万根针直扎进柏油马路。  
上车前南师吻了金中。雨伞执偏，趁虚而入的雨水打湿了他们的外套。  
金中还是没有回应他。嘴唇冰凉如这个雨夜。

2017.7.7


End file.
